Amando lo prohibido
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: Toda alma es inmortal, ya sea de luz o de sombras, el mal siempre vuelve, cuando alguien abre el corazón a los siete pecados, ¿Qué pecados practicarán Hermione Granger y Arthur Weasley?. REJEN REVIEW.
1. Prólogo

Título: **"Amando lo prohibido" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Toda alma es inmortal, ya sea de luz o de sombras, el mal siempre vuelve, cuando alguien abre el corazón a los siete pecados, ¿Qué pecados practicarán Hermione Granger y Arthur Weasley?.

**Prólogo**

La mayoría de los adolescentes se han enamorado alguna vez de alguien mayor, ya sea por idealizar a aquella persona, tal vez por la necesidad de un afecto diferente al de nuestro entorno, o como en la mayoría de los casos, por la admiración.

"Reconozco haberme enamorado de alguien mayor que yo, pero también sé que fue algo inocente… en un principio.

A mi parecer fueron sus cualidades las que me hicieron verlo de otra manera además de la que debería.

_**Idealización**_

Siempre pacífico con la gente, humilde, trabajador, esforzado, y aunque las ganancias que le dejaba el bando del bien no eran muy buenas, siempre fue uno de los primeros en apoyar la causa en contra de Voldemort.

_**Admiración**_

Su rol como padre lo manejaba muy bien, él me recordaba a mi padre, pero con mayores virtudes.

_**Pecado**_

Nunca pensé que un simple enamoramiento de mis años de adolescente pudiera causar tales estragos"

Esta es la historia de una niña que se enamoró de un adulto, y no de alguien común, sino que del padre de uno de sus mejores amigos, esta es la historia de Hermione Granger.


	2. No es idealizar

Título: **"Amando lo prohibido" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Toda alma es inmortal, ya sea de luz o de sombras, el mal siempre vuelve, cuando alguien abre el corazón a los siete pecados, ¿Qué pecados practicarán Hermione Granger y Arthur Weasley?.

Advertencia: Ninguna por ahora.

Nota: **Hola a todo aquel que tenga curiosidad, y ganas de leer un fanfic tan poco común como lo es esta pareja, (AW/HG) hoy les presento el primer capítulo de este fanfic. **

**Esta no es la primera historia que publico sobre los personajes de J. K. Rowling, porque me encantan varios, bueno, para ser sincera, la mayoría. Los invito a leer mi otro fanfic "De miedos y temores a la felicidad", es un Sirius x Hermione en un mundo alternativo, y también les sugiero que lean "Mi único y verdadero amor" es un One-shot con un poema hermoso del poeta Pablo Neruda, sobre la pareja Harry x Hermione.**

**Capítulo 1: No es idealizar**

_**Hermione pov**_

Abrí los ojos, y caí en cuenta de que me había quedado dormida bajo la sombra del árbol, estaba estudiando, como la mayoría del tiempo, pero en más de una vez al día me descubría pensando en aquella persona.

Miré a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie salvo la naturaleza propia de Hogwarts, el lago negro tan hermoso como siempre, este año ha sido sin duda único, tal y como los anteriores, eso debido a las aventuras en la que nos encontramos por la gran amenaza que se cierne sobre el mundo mágico.

Estudio aunque ya hayan pasado las semanas de exámenes, por amor a aprender, me gusta mantener mi mente ocupada estudiando… para no pensar en otras cosas que sólo me ponen mal, es decir, triste, porque sé que no es posible, que eso sólo es una mera ilusión.

Estas vacaciones, después de terminar este curso la pasaré en casa de Ron, junto a mis dos mejores amigos, también estará Ginny, puesto que es su casa, en aquella familia siempre se siente un amor familiar muy agradable, cómo es de cruel la vida, a quien no necesita le da todo y a quien necesita se lo niega.

Las familias millonarias están destinadas a tener poca descendencia y poco amor familia, el dinero lo enfría todo, incluso los corazones.

Por el contrario, las familias pobres están destinadas a tener una gran familia y mucho amor familiar, aunque el dinero es escaso, el amor lo vence todo… incluso las pruebas que pone el diablo para que ellos caigan en pecado.

Con el tiempo que he pasado en este mundo, que descubrí a los once años, he aprendido muchas cosas, información que jamás imaginé que existiera, hechizos de defensa, de ataque, magia blanca y prohibida, encantamientos, pociones útiles y dañinas.

Cada día que pasa, tengo que forzarme a mí misma a no pensar en él, tal vez lo idealizo, pero no lo creo, porque sé que también tiene defectos y quiero descubrirlos.

Tal vez fingir que me gusta Ronald está mal, pero creo que es la única manera de pasar tiempo en la misma estancia que su padre, al menos durante el poco tiempo que permanece en la madriguera.

Me alegra de sobre manera el pensar que en tres días más ya no tendremos que ver en mucho tiempo más a maestros tan poco valorables como la profesora Sybill Trelawney, aquella asignatura es irracional, puesto que nadie necesita que le digan que al final de su vida va a morir.

– Hermione – me sobresalté al escuchar a otra persona que me llamaba desde la parte posterior del árbol – ups, disculpa por asustarte, no era mi intención –

– Harry… – era él la persona que me habló, caminó hasta estar frente a mí, se agachó y se puso en cuclillas.

– Mione, no estás bien – no era una pregunta, lo estaba asegurando – ¿Qué te sucede? –

– Nada, Harry, estoy bien – Oh, Dios, miento fatal, debo recordar pedirle a alguien que me de clases particulares, para ser convincente cuando lo vuelva a hacer – mejor, vamos a la sala común y buscamos a Ron, ¿te parece, bien? – le dije mientras yo me levantaba, él asintió e hizo lo mismo.

Mientras nos dirigimos hacia la torre de Gryffindor, a mi mente llega la pregunta, "¿Puede un sueño transformarse en realidad?", creo que siempre me dejo llevar por cavilaciones en los momentos menos oportunos, como en esta oportunidad, porque después de los primeros pasos que dimos dentro de la sala común nos hemos encontrado con Ron, al parecer nos buscaba también.

– Hola Ron – saludamos al unísono Harry y yo.

_**Harry pov**_

Después de terminar el entrenamiento, tomé una ducha y como terminé antes que Ron, salí a pasear, no es como que tuviese muchas alternativas, era o entrar en el castillo o permanecer afuera, preferí lo segundo y me encaminé sin un destino fijo.

Con cada paso que daba pensaba en los acontecimientos de este año, y sobre todo en lo de estos últimos días.

Definitivamente Hermione está actuando de manera extraña, bueno ni tanto, es sólo que está más ida que de costumbre, pero lo extraño es que usualmente es por las evaluaciones, y por su "inexplicable" amor al conocimiento, que aunque muchas veces nos ha salvado de la muerte, sigo sin apreciar tanto como lo hace ella.

Después de haber pensado en mi amiga, me doy cuenta de que no la he visto desde que salí de la última clase de hoy, puesto que ella tenía una o dos clases más para terminar el día, pero de eso ya van como tres horas, en estos momentos debería estar en la biblioteca… y digo debería, porque la acabo de ver bajo la sombra de un árbol, al parecer está dormitando, tiene un libro sobre las piernas, tendré que esperar hasta que despierte.

Me apoyo en el mismo árbol que ella, pero al lado contrario, en cuanto ella despierte lo primero que verá será el lago negro, yo en cambio sólo veo el castillo.

Tal y como pensé, después de algunos minutos, ella despertó, y ¿cómo lo sé?, pues por su respiración, mientras dormitaba su respiración era acompasada y en cuanto cambió el ritmo supe que despertó, es momento de hacerme notar, puede que empiece a hablar algo privado, no quiero ser un fisgón, no con ella, porque es mi amiga.

–Hermione – le dije desde el otro lado del tronco del árbol – ups, disculpa por asustarte, no era mi intención – caminé hasta estar frente a ella, me agaché y me puse en cuclillas.

– Harry… – me dijo ella con la voz débil, seguramente por no haber hablado casi nada, Hermione medita más que hablar, pero lo de estos últimos días es excesivo, incluso para ella.

– Mione, no estás bien – le dije sin más, me tiene preocupado, qué más puedo hacer, ¿decirle con rosas que se nota que algo le está pasando? – ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunté, tal vez sonó un poco más serio de lo que debería, seguramente no me dirá nada por ahora.

– Nada, Harry, estoy bien – Merlín, Hermione no sabe mentir, me lo ha demostrado en varias ocasiones, y esta es una de ellas, debo enseñarle a mentir, digo, no es que sea bueno mentir, pero muchas veces puede salvar de dificultades – mejor, vamos a la sala común y buscamos a Ron, ¿te parece, bien? – me dijo mientras ella se levantaba, yo la imité, asentí y me levanté.

Durante el camino a la sala común, nos hemos mantenido en silencio, ella parece estar pensando, porque su mirada se pierde en un punto invisible en la parte superior de su visión, cuando las personas hacen eso, sólo puede significar una de dos alternativas, la primera opción es que la persona está imaginando, o la segunda, es que está haciendo uso de su memoria, esta última me parece la más acertada.

Al ingresar en la sala común nos encontramos con Ron, quien estaba buscándonos seguramente, porque ha puesto una expresión de alivio al vernos llegar.

– Hola Ron – saludamos al mismo tiempo Hermione y yo.

**Nota Final: Hola nuevamente n_n quiero decir ****de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer!, agradecería sus comentarios y sugerencias en un review, Adiós~~ [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo]**

**LECAOSMA: **_Hola, gracias por tu comentario, y bueno, como querías, actualizo lo más veloz que puedo, jajaja, sí, en cuanto a la pareja, es inusual, y por eso me agrada, cuídate mucho, adiós._

**Atte, Sakura Tachi **=D


	3. A unas horas de vacaciones

Título: **"Amando lo prohibido" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Toda alma es inmortal, ya sea de luz o de sombras, el mal siempre vuelve, cuando alguien abre el corazón a los siete pecados, ¿Qué pecados practicarán Hermione Granger y Arthur Weasley?.

Advertencia: Ninguna por ahora.

Nota: **Hola a todo aquel que tenga curiosidad, y ganas de leer un fanfic tan poco común como lo es esta pareja, (AW/HG) hoy les presento el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. **

Aviso Importante:

Debido a que este lunes 28 de febrero inicia el periodo escolar en mi colegio, prácticamente no tendré tiempo libre, con suerte para llegar a cenar, dormir y estudiar una hora, por Dios, la jornada escolar completa aquí es extremista, fíjense, ingreso a las 8 am, y salgo a las 17:15 pm, dos días a la semana, de 8 am a 16:30 pm, y un día a la semana [¡adoro los Viernes!] de 8 am a 13:00 pm. Súmenle a todo lo demás las horas extras de clase en el preuniversitario :S

Pero algo es cierto, escribir para mí es algo que me relaja, así es que no dejaré de escribir, continuaré mis fanfics porque los adoro, así me demore semanas en actualizar, tranquilos, porque dicen que el querer es poder y yo quiero, entre ser y no ser, es mejor ser.

**Capítulo 2: A unas horas de vacaciones.**

_**Hermione pov**_

Los seres humanos nacen del pecado, pero son almas inocentes sin pecado alguno al nacer, es una contradicción que ha existido desde tiempos inmemoriales, de cada quien depende ser un pecador o un salvo.

Hay dos caminos uno ancho y fácil de recorrer, en el que se encuentran los siete pecados capitales en su máxima expresión, por algo dicen que el diablo tiene cara de ángel.

Por otra parte, el otro camino es angosto y difícil de recorrer, en este se encuentran las siete virtudes, son la contraparte de cada pecado, las personas que las practican desde su infancia y son religiosos, son reconocidos en la sociedad Muggle como "Santos".

Al ver a Ronald ahí, en frente de nosotros, con una clara expresión de alivio, me imagino diciéndole todo lo que pienso realmente sobre él, y revelándole mis sentimientos hacia su padre… pero sé que es un amor platónico, él es el padre de Ron, que es uno de mis mejores amigos, es imposible que me corresponda.

Opto por sonreírle, he escuchado que una sonrisa es la mejor forma de salir de situaciones tensas, y para mí al menos, es una situación incómoda.

– Hola Ron – saludamos al unísono Harry y yo.

– Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? Los estaba buscando – él se acercó a nosotros y los saludó a ambos.

– Yo estaba bien, y tú, ¿Harry? – le pregunto en tono de broma.

– Bien también Mione, Por casualidad ¿Alguien ha insinuado que somos dependientes? – Harry siempre sigue las bromas mías o de Ron, y se lo agradezco ahora, ya que esta es una buena ocasión para pagarme algunas rabietas que me ha hecho fingir nuestro pelirrojo amigo.

– Eso parece, ¿pero no lo somos, verdad? Ya que no éramos nosotros los que estábamos buscando a alguien con urgencia, hasta el punto de estar totalmente rojo y agitado de tanta fatiga, sólo vinimos para descansar – le dije a Harry y él asintió, pasó un brazo por mis hombros, me liberó y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones respectivamente, al cabo de algunos pasos en dirección a las escaleras, en los que yo conté exactamente tres segundos, Ron nos detuvo con su voz.

– ¡Está bien! – Prácticamente gritó a todo pulmón, Harry y yo volteamos nuestros rostros para verlo y pusimos una expresión de impaciencia, aunque yo estaba a punto de empezar a reír, y creo que Harry no estaba en una situación muy diferente a la mía – Ya, lo reconozco, los estaba buscando, aunque ya no recuerdo ni para qué – terminó diciendo en un tono ¿melancólico?

Empiezo a sentir un bichito muy molesto en la boca del estómago, mi conciencia no me dejará tranquila esta noche si es que no hago que sonría nuevamente, aunque reconozco que me gustó en su momento la broma que le hicimos a Ronald, pero parece que se nos pasó de las manos, que fastidio, ni que estuviera en sus días, y que yo sepa los hombres no tienen que sufrir lo mismo que las mujeres durante algunos días cada mes.

Enmendaré mi error y seré una niña buena, o al menos lo intentaré.

– Ron, acabo de recordar que iba a buscar algo para ti, ¡ya regreso! – le dije y me marché a la habitación que me corresponde.

De seguro que con las ranas de chocolate se le pasará el enojo, siempre es lo mismo, en donde hay alimento Ron Weasley espera impaciente que lo dejen comer. Me pregunto si es que habrá algo más importante para Ron, que no sea su familia, el Quidditch o la comida.

Al regresar a la sala común, los vi a ambos conversando, seguramente sobre quidditch, sentados en un sillón, típico, de todas maneras aquel deporte me gustó un poco desde que conocí a Viktor, antes de eso, yo pensaba que todos los jugadores de Quidditch eran unos hombres empedernidos por su físico, sin cerebro que sólo se interesaban en chicas con la misma masa cerebral que un ser inerte.

– ¡Hey!, atrápalo – le lancé la caja de grajeas de todos los sabores, que tenía guardada, después de todo no es uno mis dulces preferidos.

– Gracias Mione – me dijo él, abrió la caja y empezó a comerlos, le pasó algunos a Harry quien comió con algo de temor el primero, se notaba por la mueca que hizo, ya que la última vez le hubo tocado uno con sabor a vómito, y también me pasó algunos a mí, pero disimuladamente se los entregué a Harry, prefiero no arriesgarme con algo tan banal, me senté junto a ellos.

– Chicos, es increíble que sólo nos queden dos años para finalizar la enseñanza en Hogwarts – les comenté.

– Tienes razón, puede ser que muchas cosas cambien con el paso del tiempo, pero siempre vamos a contar con algo que Voldemort no tiene, amistad, amor – nos dijo Harry.

Le doy toda la razón, Voldemort es un resultado, al igual que todas las cosas que existen, es un ser que ha hecho mucho daño, pero al igual que Harry lucha por un ideal, tal vez no es lo correcto, pero es un símil en el otro bando.

– Y siempre contarás con nosotros, Harry, ¿verdad, Ron? –

Siempre y nunca, son palabras demasiado grandes, sin embargo las ocupamos en nuestro lenguaje cotidiano, a veces me pregunto, ¿Las personas somos consecuentes con nuestras palabras?, a veces lo dudo, pero no se puede negar que es muy tierno cuando las parejas se juran amor eterno, claro, siempre y cuando no haya sarcasmo ni hipocresía.

– Por supuesto, para eso estamos, hermano – me respondió él y le estrechó la mano a Harry.

Continuamos conversando sobre las planificaciones sobre el verano en La Madriguera, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y asistimos al Gran Comedor.

_**Ron pov**_

Después de salir de las duchas, no encontré a Harry en el campo de Quidditch, y como tampoco vi a Hermione desde la mañana, me propuse buscarlos, fui a la biblioteca, pensé en que tal vez estaban adelantando alguna tarea que nos dejaron para vacaciones.

Después de no encontrarlos por ninguna parte, sólo me restó ir a la sala común a la espera de que regresaran, gracias a Merlín que un par de minutos después de llegar corriendo a mi destino, ellos aparecieron en el mismo lugar.

– Hola Ron – me saludamos al unísono.

– Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? Los estaba buscando – me acerqué a ambos y los salude.

– Yo estaba bien, y tú, ¿Harry? – Hermione le preguntó en tono de broma a Harry.

– Bien también Mione, Por casualidad ¿Alguien ha insinuado que somos dependientes? – Harry siguió la broma de ella. _"Pero qué les pasa, a no ser que Mione tenga tan mal sentido del humor y se haya enojado con las pequeñas bromas que le juego a veces…"_

– Eso parece, ¿pero no lo somos, verdad? Ya que no éramos nosotros los que estábamos buscando a alguien con urgencia, hasta el punto de estar totalmente rojo y agitado de tanta fatiga, sólo vinimos para descansar – le dijo Hermione a Harry y él asintió, pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella, la liberó y se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones respectivamente, al cabo de algunos pasos en dirección a las escaleras, que para mí fueron en cámara lenta y tortuosa, los detuve.

– ¡Está bien! – Grité a todo pulmón, Harry y ella voltearon sus rostros para verme y pusieron una expresión de impaciencia, _"Si querían hacer que me sintiera mal, lo lograron"_– Ya, lo reconozco, los estaba buscando, aunque ya no recuerdo ni para qué –

– Ron, acabo de recordar que iba a buscar algo para ti, ¡ya regreso! – nos dijo Hermione y se marchó a la habitación de niñas.

En cuanto Mione se fue, Harry me dijo – Está bien, Ron, siento la broma, ¿sin rencores? – me ofreció la mano en son de paz.

"_¿Cómo voy a enojarme con mi mejor amigo? Después de todo, soy yo el que es impulsivo la mayor parte del tiempo y él después tiene que perdonar mis errores junto a Mione"_ Tomé su mano, nos dimos un apretón de manos – Por supuesto Harry – le dije y nos pusimos a charlar sobre quidditch, mi tema favorito.

Después de minutos, Hermione regresó a la sala común y me dijo – ¡Hey!, atrápalo – no vi lo que me lanzó, pero por acto reflejo lo pude atrapar, todo gracias al entrenamiento de Quidditch, al tenerlo ya entre mis manos lo pude ver, era una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores.

– Gracias Mione – le dije, abrí la caja y empecé a comerlos, le pasé algunos a Harry quien y otros a Herms, ella se sentó junto a nosotros en el sofá.

– Chicos, es increíble que sólo nos queden dos años para finalizar la enseñanza en Hogwarts – nos dijo ella.

– Tienes razón, puede ser que muchas cosas cambien con el paso del tiempo, pero siempre vamos a contar con algo que Voldemort no tiene, amistad, amor – nos dijo Harry.

En ese momento yo estaba comiendo las ranas de chocolate y sólo asentí, ya que no creí que fuese necesario decir con palabras _"Sí, Harry, tienes razón"_

– Y siempre contarás con nosotros, Harry, ¿verdad, Ron? – me preguntó Mione, iba a responder como siempre, es decir inmediatamente, pero me acordé que cuando Hermione me ve hablando con la boca llena con chocolate, que por cierto está delicioso, me va a retar, mamá también me reta por eso en casa, parece que se pusieran de acuerdo.

Después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca le respondí– Por supuesto, para eso estamos, hermano – y le estreché la mano a Harry.

Continuamos conversando sobre las planificaciones sobre el verano en La Madriguera, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y asistimos al Gran Comedor.

**Nota Final: Hola nuevamente n_n quiero decir ****de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer!, agradecería sus comentarios y sugerencias en un review, Adiós~~ [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo]**

**LECAOSMA: **_Hola de nuevo, gracias por tu comentario, espero que te gustara este nuevo capítulo, aunque este es como un capítulo transitorio, puesto que lo interesante se viene cuando ya llegan a La Madriguera y los años posteriores, cuídate mucho, adiós. Por favor, lee en la parte superior el aviso importante._

**KONSNTIDA:** _Hola, gracias por tu comentario, como ves, tu duda ya está resuelta, sé que es extraño tener como belleza masculina al señor Weasley, pero recordemos que la belleza es subjetiva y además existen varios tipos de belleza, cuídate mucho, adiós. Por favor, lee en la parte superior el aviso importante. _

**Atte, Sakura Tachi **=D


	4. King's Cross

Título: **"Amando lo prohibido" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Toda alma es inmortal, ya sea de luz o de sombras, el mal siempre vuelve, cuando alguien abre el corazón a los siete pecados, ¿Qué pecados practicarán Hermione Granger y Arthur Weasley?

Nota: **Hola a todo aquel que tenga curiosidad, y ganas de leer un fanfic tan poco común como lo es esta pareja, (AW/HG) hoy actualizo el tercer capítulo de este fanfic. **

**Capítulo 3: King's Cross**

Hermione observó a sus compañeras de habitación, ellas dormían, pero Herms estaba demasiado ansiosa y nerviosa como para conciliar el sueño, por lo que buscó la única entretención sana que encontró entre sus cosas, leer un libro, de entre su colección de los 17 libros que portaba en un pequeño maletín de viaje, ella eligió la mejor obra de Cervantes, El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha. Se sentó en su cama, apoyó su espalda en el respaldar y empezó a leer aquella divertida aventura.

"_Capítulo LII, De la pendencia que Don Quijote tuvo con el cabrero, con la rara aventura de los deceplinantes, a quien dio felice fin a costa de su sudor…"_

Ya sólo le restaba la mitad por leer, se lo hubo leído innumerables veces antes, por lo que ya sabía con antelación lo que iba a suceder en la historia de Don Quejana. La razón del desvío de su concentración, fue aquel que siempre permanecía intacto en el corazón de nuestra joven protagonista. Aquel hombre al que vería en menos de doce horas, si es que todo el trayecto a la estación King Cross resultaba bien, si es que Merlín lo permitía.

Ella miró el reloj en el velador al lado de su cama, marcaba las siete menos quince de la mañana, era hora de comenzar el día. Se animó mentalmente y se levantó, caminó con parsimonia hasta llegar a las duchas y abrió la regadera, observó su cabello que al pasar los segundos perdía volumen y se mojaba, para su suerte, el agua estaba ideal en cuanto a temperatura, no supo de los minutos que pasaron, su mente estaba con cierto pelirrojo a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, literalmente.

De sus ojos cayeron un par de lágrimas, pero estas se mezclaron, mimetizándose perfectamente con las gotas del agua con la que se bañaba, y sin poderlo evitar empezó a pensar en lo que sentiría cada vez que los señores Weasley se besaran ante las visitas como ella, claro, ella simplemente era una visita más. Ella era una niña ante los ojos de él, y de los adultos en general "¡Maldición!" pensó antes de terminar con el enjuague del jabón, en su cuerpo y Shampoo en su cabello.

**Hermione pov**

Al salir de la ducha tomé mi bata y salí de ahí rumbo a la habitación, me la puse durante ese trayecto, cuando llegué noté que mis demás compañeras de cuarto estaban dormidas aún, por lo que con sigilo me vestí y me sequé el cabello con un hechizo, reconozco que no soy muy preocupada por mi apariencia, pero no pude evitar mirarme en el espejo de cuerpo completo, antes de salir. Me alegró de sobremanera que el día de hoy mis bucles estén definidos, recordaré agradecerle a Ginny sobre eso más tarde.

Esperé en la sala común a Harry y a los demás. Cuando todos los reunimos, bajamos el equipaje y al igual que los demás alumnos de Hogwarts nos marchamos a nuestros hogares o lugar de vacaciones. Oficialmente en la cena del día anterior hubo terminado otro año escolar, para nosotros el Quinto, para Ginny el Cuarto.

Cuando subimos al expreso de Hogwarts, buscamos un compartimento para los cuatro. Al encontrarlo yo me acomodé al lado de la ventana, Crookshanks se sentó sobre mis piernas, hoy mi mente estaba ausente, o mejor dicho quería adelantar los hechos inevitables, ver y saludar al Señor Weasley.

Harry se sentó frente a mí, a su lado instaló a Hedwig, Ginny se sentó a mi lado, y Ron se sentó junto a ella, después de dejar a Pigwidgeon al lado de Hedwig. Minutos después llegó Neville y se sentó al lado de Hedwig.

Empecé a leer _El Profeta _o por lo menos lo intenté, ya que no logré concentrarme. Después de minutos de mi infructuoso intento, empiezo fingir que leo, y ¡oh! novedad, mi mente vuelve al punto cero en el plano Cartesiano, señor-buena-persona-que-arriesga-su-vida-por-el-bien-pero-que-resulta-ser-un-amor-totalmente-prohibido-por-ser-el-padre-de-uno-de-mis-mejores-amigos, mejor llamado Arthur Weasley.

Año tras año he tratado de olvidar este sentimiento por el Señor Weasley, pero me resulta imposible, aún así, lo seguiré intentando. Es imposible que él corresponda a mis sentimientos, si es que alguna vez se entera, porque de mi parte nunca lo sabrá, y no se lo he contado a nadie, por lo que él no debiera saberlo en estos momentos.

El Director conversó con Harry la noche del banquete oficial de fin de año, y le contó que pasaría estas vacaciones en La Madriguera. Después del banquete Dumbledore nos lo contó a modo de confidencia a Ron y a mí, que Harry pasaría estas vacaciones con nosotros en la Madriguera porque consideraba justo que descansara después de aquella pérdida tan fatídica, es por ello que los señores Dursley estarán esperándolo en la estación como cada año, y Dumbledore les comunicará sobre aquella decisión.

Es increíble pensar que el padrino de Harry esté muerto, era la única familia, tal vez no sanguínea, pero sí de manera simbólica, que le quedaba. Y aunque Ronald y yo seamos sus amigos, no es lo mismo, intento ponerme en el lugar de Harry y no logro comprender la fortaleza que está mostrando, yo en su lugar estaría como un zombi, como una muerta en vida, llorando y odiando más que nunca a ese vil asesino de gente inocente, que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, cuando en realidad, simple y llanamente se llama Tom Riddle, desgraciado…

Observo a Harry y veo en sus ojos la tristeza, tal vez no deba, porque Ginny se pondrá celosa, aún es una niña infantil, pero él es mi amigo. Me acerco a él, me siento a su lado, tomo su mano y le pregunto  
-¿Harry, me acompañas?-

Él me mira y asiente lentamente, como no queriendo la cosa, pero sé que lo necesita.

Salimos del vagón y caminamos por los pasillos, hasta que llegamos a uno que estaba desocupado, ingresamos y me dejé llevar por lo que creí necesitaría yo si es que estuviese en su lugar. Lo abracé.

**-Fin Hermione pov-**

**Harry pov**

Hermione me observa lo sé, pero no quiero que ella vea la tristeza que siento, la rabia, las ganas de gritar por lo que le ocurrió a Sirius, si yo tan sólo hubiera escuchado sus palabras, otro sería el caso ahora. Es por eso que esquivo su mirada. No es con ella con quien estoy cabreado, sino conmigo mismo y con ese monstruo de Voldemort. Es difícil superar lo de Sirius, ni si quiera logro asumirlo como para decir que él está…

No es de hombres llorar, y aunque Ron sea mi uno de mis dos mejores amigos, sé que no podré llorar delante de él, por otra parte está Ginny, me avergonzaría llorar ante ella. Finalmente está Hermione, mi mejor amiga, no sé realmente mucho sobre su vida personal como para saber si es que ha pasado por algo similar a lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos habla de sus padres más que de lo indispensable.

Hermione se acerca a mí, se sienta a mi lado izquierdo, me toma de la mano y me pregunta -¿Harry, me acompañas?-

La miro y asiento lentamente. No sé qué necesitará, pero me gustaría poder desahogarme.

Ambos salimos del vagón y llegamos a otro que estaba desocupado. Permití que entrara primero ella, cerré la puerta, y al girar para sentarme junto a Hermione, pues supuse eso habría hecho, sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor.

Un abrazo, ella me estaba abrazando, nunca pensé que un simple gesto como ese era la solución a tanta tristeza acumulada por la muerte de mi padrino. Y lloré, como un niño pequeño, pero no me arrepiento de cada lágrima que liberé. Perdimos la noción del tiempo, el ambiente creado en ese momento fue tan confortante, ella me susurró palabras de apoyo, palabras que antes no quise escuchar de nadie, porque sentí que no comprendían la verdadera situación, porque no han estado conmigo en momentos críticos en los que mi vida a peligrado, ni saben lo que significaba Sirius en mi vida, era como un segundo padre para mí. Pero Hermione es diferente, ella conoce detalles que Ron no, es atenta, es inteligente, así es Hermione.

-Gracias-

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, Harry, tú siempre has estado para mí cuando lo he necesitado-

No dijimos más que esas palabras y nos acomodamos en uno de los asientos del vagón, Hermione se sentó junto a la ventana y yo me recosté a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Ella hiso aparecer una manta y me cubrió, ella cuidó de mí como si yo fuera un niño pequeño, así me sentí junto a ella en ese momento.

**-Fin Harry pov-**

Hermione estaba agradecida a Harry por haber avisado sobre su visión a Dumbledore, aquella en donde vio el ataque a Arthur Weasley, y por el que se pudo salvar. El tan sólo recordar cuando Dumbledore le contó lo que le pasó a Arthur, a Hermione la invadían unos deseos incontrolables de llorar, la sensación de dolor, incertidumbre por el que atravesó durante los días en los que el Señor Weasley permaneció en San Mungo. Fue doloroso y angustiante, ahí fue cuando descubrió que lo que sentía por ese hombre, era más que un mero enamoramiento de adolescente.

Ella miró su reloj de muñeca, había pasado una hora desde que iniciaron la marcha en el expreso de Hogwarts, y por lo menos cuarenta minutos desde que cambiaron de vagón con Harry. Durante los minutos pasados miró a través del vidrio el exterior, mientras acariciaba el cabello a Harry, tal y como acostumbraba con su mascota cuando tenía tiempo. Despacio movió el hombro de Harry y él empezó a despertar de aquella siesta.

Harry se incorporó en el asiento de al lado de la castaña, y ahogó un bostezo, realmente había disfrutado de aquella siesta, después de todo la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, porque despertaba de improviso cada dos horas o menos, sin recordar si fue a causa de una pesadilla u otra cosa, y lo que más le alegró fue que ya no sentía tanta aflicción como antes de aquella 'charla' con Hermione. Por un momento llegó a envidiar la vida de Crookshanks.

Con un movimiento de varita, Hermione hiso desaparecer la manta que antes usó para cubrir a Harry. En un silencio cómodo ambos caminaron de regreso al vagón en donde los demás esperaban ansiosos, varias fueron las reacciones ante la acción de Hermione. Pero una vez ellos regresaron las ocultaron perfectamente, al menos por parte de Neville todo estaba bien, ya que él fue el único en el vagón que consideró correcto el actuar de Hermione y Harry, puesto que ambos eran amigos.

El resto del camino, Harry y Ron se entretuvieron jugando al ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione leía en voz alta fragmentos de _El Profeta_. El periódico estaba saturado de artículos sobre cómo repeler a los dementores y sobre los intentos del Ministerio de localizar a los mortífagos, y de cartas histéricas en la que los lectores aseguraban que habían visto a lord Voldemort pasar por delante de su casa aquella misma mañana.

Una vez el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad para detenerse en la estación King's Cross, el trío de dorado y Ginny, bajaron sus baúles junto a sus respectivas mascotas y fueron hasta la barrera mágica que estaba entre el andén número nueve y número diez, las chicas pasaron primero, luego pasó Ronald, y finalmente Harry, quien se llevó una sorpresa, al otro lado había un grupo de gente esperándolo para recibirlo.

Allí estaba Dumbledore, Ojoloco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin. Delante del grupo se encontraban el señor y la señora Weasley, al lado de ellos se encontraban Fred y George.

Harry y Ron saludaron a todos, mientras que Ginny sólo de palabra, puesto que no eran muy cercanos a ella, por otra parte Hermione saludó a la mayoría sobre todo a Tonks, a Lupin y a la señora Weasley, pero llegado el momento de saludar a Arthur, su voz no salió, maldijo su nerviosismo por lo bajo, se limitó a saludarlo con la mejilla y a asentir a modo de saludo.

Minutos después se acercaron dos personas al grupo, hasta que reconocieron a Hermione, eran sus padres, sólo habían venido para entregarle algunas tarjetas de crédito y más galeones, también le informaron sobre la duración de la Convención Internacional de Dentistas a la que asistirían, para mencionarle que si gustaba los fuera a visitar en cuanto ellos regresaran.

Los señores Weasley se acercaron, Hermione los presentó y conversaron algunos minutos con ellos. Arthur estaba fascinado por conversar con Muggles, los encontraba muy interesantes, y logró congeniar muy bien con el señor Granger, hasta llegaron a quedar de que le enseñaría a conducir un automóvil. Después de minutos de una amena charla, la señora Granger velando por el tiempo y el vuelo que debían tomar esa tarde, decidió que tenían que irse en ese preciso instante y lo consiguió, pero antes de que se fueran Hermione alcanzó a despedirse con un abrazo para cada uno de sus padres.

Dumbledore conversó con Dursley, quien estaba junto a Petunia y a su hijo, Dudley. Dumbledore fue tan convincente que tío Vernon no tubo objeción alguna, debido a que Petunia estuvo de acuerdo con ese mago, y eso era muy raro, que ella apoyara a uno de esos, por lo que terminó cediendo. Además así, su reputación se vería salvada por un año más, pensó él, ya que no lo vería en un año de corrido.

**Nota de Autora: **_Primero que todo, quería disculparme con todos los lectores de este fanfic, sé que tardé demasiado, pero el tema de la Educación Universitaria en mi País está en la contingencia Nacional, por lo que mi Colegio no podía hacer menos que unirse a la causa y hacer una toma pacífica del establecimiento, porque el Gobierno no escucha por las buenas, funciona bajo presión social, sé que es mala esa forma de funcionar, porque así llegaron al poder Totalitaristas como Mussolini, pero el Gobierno no nos deja otra alternativa. Por lo que he estado participando en las variadas actividades de apoyo a la causa, como por ejemplo 'suicidios masivos' en Calles importantes, Marchas Nacionales y ciudadanas, etc.____Por otra parte, quería avisar sobre la feliz noticia, al menos para mí, de que estamos de vacaciones, mi Colegio y varios otros del País. Por lo que actualizaré más seguido._

**Agradezco mucho a los que leéis desde que publiqué el prólogo y a los posteriores, pero no menos importantes, lectores.  
Ya saben, 1 comentario= 1 sonrisa del escritor  
C:**


End file.
